


U+2606

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Mayday Memory (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: U+2606 - Юникод пустой звездочки. Пустой, как душа Эйна до похищения воспоминаний. Пустой, как память Эйна после того, как его воспоминания похитили.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	U+2606

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/10/b9/TSDIoO9s_o.jpg)


End file.
